1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a karaoke apparatus which can supply an image synchronized with a karaoke performance to a monitor so as to be displayed thereon.
2. Prior Art
At present, many karaoke apparatuses are respectively connected to monitors. An image corresponding to a music piece, and words are displayed on the monitor in synchronization with a karaoke performance. A karaoke apparatus having a tone generator is currently mainly used. Such a karaoke apparatus comprises optical disks on each of which image data of motion pictures are stored in addition to music piece data for a karaoke performance. An image corresponding to a music piece to be performed is selected from the optical disks and then reproduced.
However, a karaoke apparatus provided with such a changer has drawbacks that the cost is high, and that the apparatus is increased in size and weight and hence inadequate for a portable use. The karaoke apparatus has a further drawback that the mechanisms for exchanging and reproducing optical disks are increased in number and hence a fault frequently occurs.
Recently, a portable karaoke apparatus in which still pictures are stored in a hard disk and the pictures are displayed on a monitor during a karaoke performance has been practically used. However, such an apparatus has a drawback that the displayed picture is monotonous and hence the atmosphere of a karaoke performance cannot be enhanced.